Hope
by your hearts desire swan
Summary: When a middle aged man and a young girl appear in Storybrooke, they realise that they have more in common with Emma and Killian than they realise. (AU set somewhere in s6, will be a multi chapter story.)


**Hi! I'm new to writing fanfiction. The reason I've started writing is because I've made up a good headcanon, which is based from the article spoilers about the new 2 characters who will be added to the show in 6b.**

 **I don't have the link for the article, but if you haven't read it you don't need to, because it's basically a story about what I think could happen at the end of season 6. This is obviously my storyline, so these scenes won't happen on the show. Enjoy my first fic!**

* * *

 _Present Day_

It was the late afternoon and Emma was just finishing off her paper work at the Sheriff station. She was about to grab her coat and leave the rest of her duties for the day for her father, but hesitated when she heard her phone ring.

Sighing, Emma reached over and grabbed her phone, surprised when she saw Regina's name printed on the screen. It wasn't very often that she called her, and when she did, it was usually about Henry. However, Henry was dropped off at Regina's earlier that morning, so it made Emma wonder at the reason why she was making the call.

After a few moments, Emma finally picked up. "Hello?" She asked hazily, switching the phone to the other side of her ear, and bending her neck sideways so that it fit perfectly on her shoulders as she put some files and documents in her bag.

"Hey, it's me." Emma stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice of her 14 year old son instead of the former Evil Queen. "Henry? Why are you calling on Regina's phone?" She asked in a concerned tone, thinking about what kind of mischief is happening in the town again.

She hears a bit of silence until he finally speaks up again.

"Mom and Grandma are gone."

"What?!"

"Regina and Snow. We were walking to Granny's, when they dissappeared in some kind of portal that opened on Maine Street." Henry explained to her in a croaky voice, which must be from where he's been crying. "What-how?" Emma asked, taking the phone in her hand and putting it on speaker.

"There's no time to explain. Meet me by the library as quick as you can." By the time he finished his sentence, she already was hurrying out the door. "Okay, see you in 5." Emma manages to scramble the words out before te phone hang up, and a few minutes later Emma saw Henry, David and Killian outside the Storybrooke Library.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" She said, quickly hugging Henry as he wiped some tears away from his eyes, and gave a concerned look at her father and husband. The poor kid has been through enough, and now losing one of his mothers and his grandmother must have been really hard on him.

Before he could explain what happened, a big gust of wind flew them all flying onto the ground. It kept them there for a few seconds, and then as it stopped Emma stood up. When she pulled everyone up to the ground, they all gasped at the sight before them.

There was another portal opening up in the ground, double the size of the previous one; more monstrous and deadly.

"Bloody Hell."

"That looks exactly like the portal that took mom and grandma away, but bigger."

"But you said that portal closed. Then why did it appear again?" David asked.

"I have no idea, but we should go check it out." Henry says.

"And be sucked in by a vortex of evil? No thank you." Hook scoffed at him.

They all ignore him. Emma grabs his hand, and pulls him forwards and the rest of them follow. They all stand there for a few seconds, examining the portal as it gets bigger and bigger, until there is another blast of wind, and instead of the portal growing even larger, two figures jump out and land on the hard ground.

Everyone ran towards the mysterious duo and helped them up, brushing the dirt off their strange clothes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Henry takes a step forward and asks them, with a bit of caution,because although they look innocent, they could be mass murderers for all they know.

He takes a hard look at them, and tries to remember if he's met them before.

One of them was a middle aged man, who looked around 5 years years younger than Emma. He had dark brown hair, which was styled in a formerly way, and a 5 o'clock shadow. The man was wearing a simple and plain T-shirt with jeans, and Henry recognises him, yet he doesn't remember who.

However, he doesn't recognise the other person who was standing next to him. It was a 10 year old girl with black hair and emerald green eyes, which you could easy stare into for hours, and she had a fierce and brave look on her. She looked similar to the 20 year old man, and Henry suspects they're siblings, but by the way he was protectively holding her with his arm, he can't help but think she's his daughter.

They both were still stood there, looking in shock, like they had just witnessed a ghost walking across their living room.

"Uh, um-" The guy nervously scratched behind his ear, as the little girl walks forward and crosses her arms. She trembles a bit before looking at the ground, and then back at Henry, and speaks.

"We are just fine, thank you very much." She explains in a confident, squeaky voice.

"Well it just appeared to me that you just came through a portal." Emma interrupted them and walked forward so she was next to Henry. "I don't think you're that fine. Who are you guys, and where did you come from?" She asked the last part in a stern voice, hoping to make them speak up. They paused for a moment, and the man clenched his jaw.

"We're not telling you anything. You could use it against us." Emma sighed, and replied back. "Trust us, we're not gonna use anything against you. We need to know what happened to bring you here, so that we can get you back."

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoy this story so far and want a second part!**


End file.
